


let me see you want me baby

by C5LOURFUL



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, bottom jaebeom is literally all i write agsdhfk, i guess?? i just love to shower jaebeom's body in compliments, it's hot though i know yall love it, mark's excessive use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C5LOURFUL/pseuds/C5LOURFUL
Summary: Mark just wants to take care of Jaebeom.





	let me see you want me baby

**Author's Note:**

> JAEBEOM CRIED DURING THE EYES ON YOU TOUR AND SO DID I!!! my baby he's so beautiful and genuine i'm heartbroken T_T

Jaebeom looks so, so pretty with a cock in his mouth, hands tied behind his back with a silk ribbon, kneeling in front of the bed to take in all of Mark.

 

He’s got a deep flush dusting his cheeks, bright eyes occasionally peeking through his lashes to look at Mark’s reaction. Jaebeom’s erect member leaks as he continues blowing Mark, moaning whenever Mark pushes him a little harder into his crotch.

 

It isn’t much of a problem for him, though. His mouth is pretty big and Mark absolutely loves it when Jaebeom deepthroats him without much of a problem, especially when he goes a little deeper and his eyes water. It’s not like Mark gets off seeing Jaebeom suffer- Jaebeom loves it, in fact, purposely swallowing more of Mark even when he knows he’ll choke -and Mark finds that insanely hot.

 

Jaebeom continues moving back and forth, mouth full and cock hard, and it’s after Mark hears him whine softly that he pats his head with an appreciative groan.

 

“Jaebeom,” He whispers. “Get on the bed, baby.”

 

Jaebeom’s glazed eyes travel from Mark’s dick to meet his, and Mark doesn’t feel embarrassment when his dick twitches in Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom slides his mouth out with an audible pop, eyeing the string of cum and saliva as he licks his lips.

 

Mark helps him up to the bed, leaning against the frame with Jaebeom on his lap. He makes to remove the ribbon as well, and Jaebeom’s hands make a beeline to comb his fingers through the other’s hair, grinding their members together in tandem. There’s no sound save for their wet kisses and moans.

 

Jaebeom gasps midway though a french kiss when he feels something cold against his hole. Mark rubs at his hip with his free hand.

 

“I’m gonna prepare you now,” He kisses Jaebeom’s shoulder, biting lightly in place of sucking a prominent hickey. He feels Jaebeom nod beside him, and proceeds to insert a lubed finger.

 

The hand at Jaebeom’s hip quickly moves towards his round asscheek. Mark massages it softly, squeezing roughly at random intervals to pull a mewl out of Jaebeom. It works as a good distraction when Jaebeom starts rocking fervently into the increasing number of fingers in his hole.

 

“Baby, what do you want?”

 

Jaebeom purrs, nosing at Mark’s jawline, but he doesn’t give a verbal answer. He doesn’t stop bouncing on Mark’s stationary hand either, twisting to get the three fingers to hit his prostate again. 

 

Normally, Mark would’ve spanked Jaebeom a few times before denying him of his orgasm once, perhaps more, but he isn’t really up to it this time. So he removes his fingers with a squelch, trying not to come seeing Jaebeom’s ass chase his fingers with a confused moan. It’s so adorable, so precious in the way Jaebeom isn’t actively trying to seduce Mark that he chuckles under his breath and gives Jaebeom a sweet kiss at the corner of his lips.

 

“Kitten,” Mark murmurs, and Jaebeom’s wrecked with a shiver down his spine, arms winding tighter around the older’s neck. “I’ll enter now, alright?”

 

Then there’s something else lining at Jaebeom’s rim, something thicker, hotter, and positively throbbing as it slips into Jaebeom. Only the head’s in, but Jaebeom’s so overwhelmed by the need for  _ more  _ that he moves first, bottoming out with a shaky exhale. 

 

His cheeks are still red, but his eyes are closed this time. Mark keeps his hands on both asscheeks, squeezing softly while he savours Jaebeom’s deliciously tight heat.

 

“You okay?” Mark asks after a minute, peppering kisses around the younger’s collarbone and jugular, barely holding back from sucking a bruise onto the milky skin underneath his lips. 

 

Jaebeom nods. He further elaborates by slowly travelling up the length of Mark’s cock, then bottoming out again. Mark lets his gaze roam, from Jaebeom’s spread legs against his torso, to his pert nipple that Mark takes into his mouth, and Jaebeom’s ethereal visage.

 

He resembles something that would’ve descended from heaven, even with messy hair sticking onto his forehead and drool at the corner of his mouth. Jaebeom’s covered in a sheen of sweat that makes him  _ glow  _ under the moonlight, so unbelievably beautiful that Mark’s breath stutters. His pretty, pink, parted lips seem as if he’d applied lip gloss, coloured from their make out session and shimmering, so Mark stops playing with Jaebeom’s nipples to kiss them again. He continues staring at Jaebeom while they kiss, admiring the two moles situated on his eyelid. It’s cute, it suits Jaebeom well. Mark gives the moles a little peck when they break off for air.

 

Jaebeom arches with a silent scream when Mark starts thrusting up into him, and their pace quickly goes from excruciatingly slow to a speed that makes the bed creak, hard and desperate. Mark makes several adjustments for his dick to slam perfectly into Jaebeom’s prostate, and he’s rewarded with Jaebeom beginning to moan, first softly into the shell of Mark’s ear and soon enough so loud he’s practically screaming.

 

Mark halts the movement sloppily and Jaebeom’s about to whine when Mark sets him onto the bed comfortably, before resuming their original pace. Mark hooks both legs over his shoulders and groans at how Jaebeom easily folds- like a cat, a  _ kitten _ , his mind tells him. Mark has to use the last of his ebbing sanity to restrain himself from asking Jaebeom to wear the cat tail buttplug he’d ordered on impulse while thinking of Jaebeom.

 

(He thinks of Jaebeom all the time. When Jaebeom’s smiling, his heart soars. When Jaebeom’s mad, he treads with cautious steps. When Jaebeom’s anxious, he squeezes his hand and shoots the younger a reassuring look. When Jaebeom’s upset, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, Mark doesn’t hesitate to gently wipe the ones that roll down his cheeks and bring him into a warm embrace with a kiss to his temple.)

 

The lewd sound of their bodies slapping together resounds in the room, Jaebeom bent in half and clawing at Mark’s back. Mark’s so fucking glad it’s  _ him  _ causing the tears that stream down Jaebeom’s face, and that it’s due to such immense pleasure that Jaebeom whimpers and cries for more. He’s so immeasurably grateful to Jaebeom who trusts him enough to show a side as vulnerable as this.

 

“Why’re you crying?” Mark hears, and suddenly there’s a hand caressing his face. He peers through the fingers and sees an angel- his dark hair splayed around his head like a halo, wearing a smile so gorgeous and genuine Mark bites down on his lip in an attempt not to sob. A tear falls onto Jaebeom’s cheek and he grins in that cat-like manner that turn his eyes to little crescents. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I love you,” is all Mark is able to choke out, shifting to wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s waist and Jaebeom does the same with his legs, resting the balls of his feet on Mark’s back. Their foreheads are pressed together. The moment is breathtakingly intimate and Mark finds that he loves it even if his and Jaebeom’s faces are tear stained, giving each other eskimo kisses like a cheesy couple would. 

 

“I love you too,” Jaebeom mumbles, unable to meet Mark’s eyes. His cheeks flush scarlet, embarrassed at the impromptu confession. It’s adorable, and endearing. “Can we get back to it already? I want your cum in me.”

 

Mark jerks at the declaration with a heavy blush, remembering he’s still in Jaebeom. “Right.”

 

They change positions again, Jaebeom on his hands and knees, ass perked up for Mark. Mark kneads his soft cheeks together, leering at the puckered hole dripping with lube and Mark’s cum. He lets a thumb graze it and it pulls a whimper from Jaebeom, so he lets the digit slip into the wet hole easily and grinds it as deep as he can. It barely brushes Jaebeom’s prostate and it’s driving him crazy so he cranes his head with a silent plea, and Mark smirks this time.

 

“I’d love if you could open that pretty mouth of yours,” He lines his cock at Jaebeom’s hole, teasing it with his head. “C’mon, baby.”

 

Jaebeom stubbornly refuses to talk. Instead, he continues relying on his actions as he moves his hands to pull his asscheeks apart, shifting his weight onto his shoulders. Jaebeom daringly maintains eye contact throughout, snorting when Mark’s jaw falls slack at the bold display. 

 

“C’mon,  _ daddy _ ,” Jaebeom jokes. Mark stutters, and shoves the sudden need to fuck Jaebeom till he couldn’t walk to the back of his head.

 

Mark shoves his cock back into Jaebeom, and immediately thrusts at Jaebeom’s prostate. Jaebeom gasps, back arching sharply as he struggles to grip at his ass. He gives up trying after a few hard thrusts, scrambling to grasp at the sheets for some form of support. His asshole pulses and tightens with every thrust and Mark’s almost dizzy from the intense pleasure.

 

“Jaebeom, kitten,” Mark pants unintelligibly, “Tell me what you want.”

 

Jaebeom lifts his head where it’s buried in the pillows, swallowing some saliva to ease his raw throat. “Cum in me, please,  _ hyung _ ,” He whines, rocking back to meet Mark’s harsh thrusts. Mark realizes that Jaebeom’s about to cum as well, and begins to stroke his cock desperately. Jaebeom moans loud at that, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the stimulation.

 

Mark finishes first, pumping Jaebeom’s hole full of his cum. It fills him up so well, thick and hot inside of him, and it’s the breaking point for Jaebeom. He spills on the sheets feeling Mark’s cum trickle out of his hole.

 

Mark slides out with a wet pop after a few moments, almost getting hard again at the sight of Jaebeom’s wrecked hole overflowing with his cum. It twitches from oversensitivity and Mark’s tempted to tease it, but decides against the idea because they were both completely spent. He flops onto Jaebeom, arms winding around his waist as he spoons the other.

 

“Shouldn’t we be cleaning up?”

 

“Tired.”

 

“So am I, you crybaby.”

 

Mark nips Jaebeom’s earlobe playfully.

 

“You cried too, baby.”

 

“That,” Jaebeom stutters, embarrassed to shoot a retort. What was he supposed to say?  _ I loved your fat cock so much I started sobbing?  _ Mark saves him the trouble by getting up to pull him into a deep kiss, leaving the younger breathless.

 

“I’ll just get some towels for now, let’s shower tomorrow, love you,” He kisses the twin moles lovingly before he gets off the bed. 

 

Mark assumes Jaebeom had fallen asleep from the lack of a response, but when he turns to ask Jaebeom something he sees the other’s ears glow red.  He leaves the room with a dopey grin.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta and i'm too tired to edit so please give me a heads up about any mistakes found!! also i'm a jjp stan i swear


End file.
